Over Night
by DancingWithMRBrownstone
Summary: Rachel noticed one day that Finn Hudson changed. Next was Santana Lopez her best friend to go under change. She had no one left except him. But over night he has unexpectedly transformed. His usual antics were gone and replaced with a mature person. Rachel wants nothing to do with whats going on with McKinley's teenagers, but she's already involved and plays an important role in it
1. The Start

_**A/N: Time frame is Senior year for these characters.**_

**Over Night**

**Chapter One**

**The Start**

* * *

She watches them from her seat, out of the corner of her eye with envy. She had that. She even had that with _him. _She had _love, _with _him. _That was until that fall.

Finn was her's and she loved him with all her heart, excepting all his flaws and everything else. And she had her best friend alongside her, Quinn. The two never even looked at each other with the intention of love or even lust for that matter. He didn't give her any extra attention or second glances. But suddenly over night Finn had an attraction to Quinn with just a glance at her.

Rachel slowly became Finn's second priority with Quinn becoming his first. Not only did he ditch Rachel but also football, glee club, student body president, and everything else that boy was involved with. Finn's straight A grades slipped to B's and so on, finally settling with C's. Friends tried to take action, teacher's attempted to set him straight but all failed at trying to get him back.

Quinn never officially talked to Finn about his future or what was at stake if he continued to act the way he did, they all knew that Quinn knew something that the rest didn't. After Quinn declined politely to Finn about whatever feelings he had, she just opened her arms to Finn and her heart.

Not long after Finn departed from Glee Club, Blaine Anderson followed him in the same way. No one really knew what Finn did when he wasn't at school or with his beloved Quinn but their friends saw the two walking around in shorts and sometimes a shirt on. Both had the same snarl on their face when patrolling around Lima in their basketball shirt and tank top. After a while they just thought nothing of it and moved on with their lives.

Rachel on the other hand was still stuck in the past, but she tried to move on from Finn. She had dated Jesse St. James in hopes that he would at least district herself from Finn. When she did Rachel felt that Finn pulled her back. And so here she is watching Finn from the back of the class with spiteful eyes at the happy couple.

The bell rang and Rachel hadn't noticed until Finn and Quinn stood from their seat. Gathering her things slowly she made her way out of the classroom and down the hall. The hallway cleared as the bell rang, signaling the beginning of the next class. By the time Rachel had arrived at her locker the hall way empty and quiet.

"Hey." Someone called from behind her.

Rachel jumped at the sound, but relaxed when she saw it was just Santana. "God San, you scared me," she spoke as she clutched her chest where her heart was.

The other girl laughed quietly as she leaned against the lockers and watched Rachel closely. "How you doing girl?" she asked seriously.

Rachel by now had started stuffing her art supplies in her bag for her class. "Fine," she stated with confidence.

If Santana wasn't the Jewish girl's close friend she would have believed her but Santana sensed the doubt in her voice. "Bullshit Berry." Santana closed Rachel's locker door and followed behind her. "Rach it's been about a year since the incident, isn't time you moved on?"

Rachel turned at her heel at the sentence. "I've tried!" she lashed out. "But every time I try to move on I feel like he sucks me back in!" Rachel snapped and held her head in her hands. "And it makes it worse that I have about every class with one of them! They don't make it much easier on me. Every single minute of every hour they are staring at each other with doe-filled eyes!" She lowered her head in shame that she hadn't yet moved on from Finn. At last Rachel had enough courage to look up at Santana after a moment.

Santana's body was trembling as she clenched her binder in her hands. Rachel noticed that she had a thin layer of sweat forming on her forehead. A low rumble was heard from Santana's chest as Rachel stood in front of her.

"San? Are you alright?" Rachel questioned while placing her hand upon Santana's forehead. "You're burning up Santana!"

The Latina started to finally breath as she blinked a couple times at what had just happened. "I'm sorry Rach, I'll see you tomorrow," Santana rushed out as she flew past Rachel, leaving a gust of warm air in Rachel's face.

After Santana left Rachel in the hallway with millions of questions, Rachel went to class. The way she trembling and the sweat she had formed played back and forth in Rachel's head.

By lunch Finn was gone and so was his little gang of followers. Not only had Blaine accompanied Finn so did two others: Mike Chang and Matt Rutherford. All four were no where to be seen meaning Rachel would have a half decent rest of the day.

Glee rolled around and Rachel took her seat beside Tina. Mr. Schue started talking about new songs and how to add your own edge to it but it just fueled Rachel to think about a certain edgy Latina. The lecture was finished and Rachel took her belongings and exited the building.

Painfully the next day went by with the Latina girl no where. Next day? No show. Next day after that? No bitch cheerleader. End of the week? Nothing. The weekend? Coincidentally busy, all weekend.

Monday came in an instant. Rachel turned the corner to the court yard only to get the air knocked out of her. There on the brick steps, sat Santana Lopez with Finn and the rest of his boys. Quinn comfortably between Finn's legs with a smile of sunshine.

As if Rachel's gasp could have been heard, everyone (except Quinn) turned to see a distraught Rachel on the verge of tears. She backed up and hit something from behind her.

"Watch it Berry!" A very annoyed Noah Puckerman said from his seat at the Jock table. This was once Rachel's table with Finn by her side. Now it only seated the jerks of the football team.

"S-sorry, Noah," she stumbled out.

Puck looked to what disturbed Rachel so much to get five hard stares back at him. "Finn and his wanna be police?" Puck snorted as he looked up to Rachel. "I thought you would have been long over Finny boy" Puck said. He tried not to act like he didn't care but Rachel could see that he missed his best friend. Puck played with his breakfast as he glanced over to his ex-best friend and back to his food.

"You miss him," Rachel declared with a smile playing on her lips.

Puck grunted with humor and gave another glimpse at the guy he used to call best friend. "Finn? Hell no. Once he left my life I didn't have to worry about anybody telling me _Don't do something you'll regret Puckerman, You shouldn't do that to Mr. Willis's yard Puckerman, Don't do anything that will upset your mother Puck, Think about the team Puckerman, blah blah Puckerman," _Noah said in a mocking Finn voice. "Ha! Good riddance!" He took his plastic spork and stabbed his pancakes. His brother and team mates gave him a curious look but Noah glared at them all.

"You miss him, admit it, Puckerman," Rachel whispered as she departed from the court yard.

"What do you know about admitting Berry?"

The day past with little info on what had happen to Santana. Did she hit her head and forget that the five of them were awful? Rachel came up with lots of theory's but none seemed logical enough. There was no Glee on Monday, deepening Rachel into a even darker place.

Tuesday brought new light for Rachel, or she thought. Not only had Santana joined the police squad but Tina sat happily next to Mike Chang. Her only friend since Santana's departure. She didn't hold back the tears that were forming in her eyes she turned on her heel and let the tears fall freely. Rounding the corner that lead to the parking lot she hit something hard and fell to the floor.

"Damn Berry, you alright? You hit the floor pretty hard?" Puck bent over and pulled Rachel to her feet.

"I'm fine," she said.

Puck nodded unconvinced as he watched Rachel. "You've been crying lately, Berry?" he tilted his head to Rachel.

"N-no." she stammered out.

Puck kept quiet for a minute and let Rachel catch her breath before he continued. "I saw Tina joined Quinn, taking the place of Mike's cheerleader," Puck finished.

Rachel nodded furiously as she ran into Puck, with her eyes pouring out tears. "Santana and now Tina? What are they doing?" she mumbled.

Puck had nothing so he gave a mere shrug as an answer. "They only now their own secrets, Rae."

She caught her breath as she heard him use the nickname he gave her. "Take me home, please? I can't stay here, not with them watching my every move," she spoke softly as she tamed her tears.

Puck didn't have nothing to say. "Alright," he picked up her bag from the floor slipped it on his shoulder as he guided Rachel out to his truck.

Here she lay with Puck's arms wrapped around her fragile structure. At any moment she could break down but Puck's arms was solidly protecting her from another.

"You won't join them, right?" Rachel spoke for the first time since leaving the school.

Puck was taken back at the question. "No, I could never walk around town in just my shorts and tank top, I'm too damn sexy for that. I would make some ladies pass out from all my hotness," Puck chuckled at his own joke.

Rachel snickered to herself at Puck's wit. She missed this. She missed Noah. She missed having Noah as her friend. When she was with Finn, Puck was always with them but not in an annoying third wheel kind of way but in three friends hanging out kind of way. Once Finn turned strict man he turned from the two and ran into Quinn's arms. Both didn't understand, Rachel never even thought of the two in that way and Puck always heard Finn complaining about Quinn hanging onto Rachel too much.

* * *

He smiles at her when she pasts and in the hall. She glances back as he walks past with his friends. He stops by after school to talk and laugh and slowly Rachel feels herself breathing in the fresh air. She tries not to think about the little gang as much and finds herself succeeding.

It's been two weeks since the incident in the hallway with Noah and Rachel begins to cut the tether that connects her to Finn. Today Rachel's going to the county carnival with Noah in her tow.

"Come along Noah," Rachel laughed as she took Puck's hand and dragged him out of his truck. "I want to get in line for the Ferris wheel before it gets dark so I can watch the sunset!" Rachel managed to tug Puck to the ticket booth where he purchased the wristband for the both of them for endless rides.

The two got in line and waited. When they got their seat on the ride Rachel and Puck had a large cup of fresh squeezed lemon aid in hand.

"It's been forever since I've been on this ride," Rachel sighed, leaning into Puck.

"Yup, high school can be a bitch." Puck expressed.

From the top of the Ferris wheel they could see everything including the lights of Lima. By the whack-it machine's were Finn's crew and their personal cheerleaders by their sides. Rachel watched the way Quinn laughed as Finn hit the little gophers that were popping up from the holes. They were happy, the two of them, she saw that. Why couldn't she be happy?

"Hey," Puck nudged Rachel in the shoulder, bringing her out of her thinking. Rachel looked up to Puck. "We're suppose to be having fun right now not depressing over Finn and his flock." He unstrapped himself and Rachel when the ride stopped at the bottom. He took her hand in his and guided her to the games. She knew that he knew that she sucked at games. "Here, I'll win you a prize or shit," Puck grumbled as Rachel raised her eyebrows at the game.

Rachel stood next to Puck as he payed for his three balls. "Don't hurt yourself Noah," Rachel teased.

Noah just rolled his eyes at her. "Shut it Berry."

After half his money was gone Puck had finally won Rachel a prize. A little stuffed wolf.

"Jesus what does it take to get one of those big ass lions?" Puck huffed out to the individual handling the game.

"It's fine Noah," Rachel laughed as she held her wolf in hand. "Come on now," she grabbed his arms and dragged him from the game booth. "You spent an hour trying to win that lion, lets just get something to eat now," she said leading Puck to the food stands.

Rachel decided on Nacho's while Puck got curly fries, a hotdog, and another drink. Rachel's nacho's ended in the trash when Puck finished his meal. Sipping the last of his soda he chucked it into the trash along with Rachel's nacho's.

"Let's go watch some kids throw-up behind the Whirl-Wind!" Puck eagerly said and pushed Rachel to the other side of the fair. "Hold up, let me go take a whiz. He stopped Rachel and headed over to the port o' potty.

"I told you not to buy that drink!" Rachel called out to Puck. She waited by the game booths and watched the teenagers and kids walking around.

"Hell yeah!" Someone hollered out beside Rachel. She twisted to the side of the noise and saw a blond headed boy with his arms in the air. "Pay up Ryder!" he laughed out.

"I fucking swear Evans." The other guy with the same blond hair shook his head and dug out his wallet from his back pocket. "Here you go, your fucking twenty dollars.

The worker running the game picked up the white and black tiger and dropped it in front of the two. "Here is your prize."

Rachel watched the two friends with her own prize in her purse. The tiger Noah had tried to win for her was in the blonds hands. He grinned while stuffing the money he earned in his side pocket, sending a glance at Rachel. The blonde picked up the tiger, turning to Rachel.

"Hey," he greeted.

"Hi," she breathed out.

"I'm Sam, Sam Evans." Sam extended his hand to Rachel.

Rachel took his hand in hers finally shaking it. "I'm Rachel Berry." She said with a smile.

"That's Ryder Lynn, a friend." Sam pointed to the other blond behind him.

"Hello." Ryder waved.

"Hi."

Sam presented the tiger towards Rachel. "Here." He pushed the tiger in Rachel's arms. "I think carrying around this stuffed animal isn't that manly."

Rachel sent a questioning look towards Sam. "Are you sure? You won this."

"Nah it's okay. I just wanted to prove to Ryder that I could win that thing."

She casted a glance at the tiger and brought her eyes back to Sam. "Thank you Sam."

"We're going diner back into town to get some drinks you want to come?" Sam invited.

Rachel beamed and opened her mouth to answer his proposal.

"Ready to go Rae," Puck said from behind Rachel.

She looked behind her shoulders to meet Puck's eyes. "Noah."

"Who's your friends?" he questioned.

"I'm Sam."

"Noah Puckerman, Puck." He turned to Rachel, his eyes landing on the tiger. "Where'd you get that?"

"Sam won it!" Rachel exclaimed with a smile.

Puck slumped his shoulders and placed a scowl on his face. "Sammy boy?" Puck inquired.

Sam leaned his weight on his right leg placing his hands into his sweatshirts pocket. He raised an eyebrow at Puck's remark.

"Didn't see you as the baseball type, more of a synchronizing swimming kind of guy to me," Puck smirked.

Ryder tensed beside Sam, giving him a brief look. "He's captain of the baseball team and football," Ryder bragged out.

Puck just raised an eyebrow in response. "That true Samm-

"Noah!" Rachel said alarmed. She took hold of Noah's bicep and squeezed it as she yanked him along. "I'm sorry Sam." Rachel quickly said goodbyes and thanked Sam for the tiger.

"What's wrong with you Puckerman?" Rachel demanded after pulling him to a clearing.

"Those two didn't feel right, Rachel. Off."

Rachel glared at him as her reaction.

"Oh come on!" Puck shouted with amusement. "That blond was totally eye fucking you, Berry."

Rachel tugged on her tiger and marched right up to Puck. "So what if he did! Maybe I want to be desired once! Perhaps I want to be loved!"

"Rachel you and I both know that this involves Finn."

"How dare you!" Rachel retorted. "You're going apologizing to me and Sam-

"The hell I am!" Puck said stunned. "I'm not apologizing to those blondies!"

Rachel backed from Puck still clutching to her tiger and wolf she had received. "Well have a nice trip home by yourself Puckerman!" Rachel waved a cheeky goodbye and turned on her heel. "Oh!" she rotated to Puck. "Take your damn wolf too!" she threw the stuffed animal at him and stalked away.

"Rachel!" he shouted. "I'm your ride home!"

"I'll ask Sam for one!" she called behind her before entering the crowd of people.

Puck grasped the little wolf and held it tight as he chased after Rachel. First place he checked was the game booths and caught the three of them walking towards the parking lot. By the time Puck reached the parking lot he saw her hoist herself into Sam's big jeep.

"Rachel!" he yelled running to the parking spot.

Too late. The jeep backed out briskly and drove forward.

"Fucking-who does that girl think she is-mother fucker-she's dead-stupid tiger!"

His hands were forming fists at his sides, ready to punch anyone who bothered him. People were staring now at him as his fists shook with anger.

"Calm down Puckerman," Puck whispered to himself. "Just need time to breathe." He crammed the wolf into his jacket pocket and departed from the carnival.

"Puckerman!" someone called from behind him.

Noah peeked from the corner of his eyes and ignored the person. Karofsky. Major dick alert. He played for Carmel, player for Sam's football team.

"Yo, Puck!" Karofsky chuckled out. He was a couple feet behind Puck but he could already smell the liquor on him.

"Not now Karofsky!" Puck spitted out.

"Come on man I just saw you and your girlfriend arguing, thought you might need some-" he shook the bottle that was covered in the brown paper bag.

"She's not my girlfriend!" Puck shot back.

Karofsky raised his hand in innocence. "Sorry, I meant your bitch-

"What did you say?!" Puck tackled Karofsky to the floor with his forearm against his neck. "Huh!" he pressed it harder against him.

"Nothin- Hey you alright man? You're shaking bad?"

Puck's eyes were going blurry with tints of red clouding over. "Sh-shut up!" he said. Puck felt every and heard every sound being said. The sound of the laughter, the screams of children, Karofsky's breathing, and his very loud heart beat in his chest. "I-uh" Puck shot up from Karofsky feeling dizzy and dehydrated. "Fuck" he drew out as he held his head. This was 100 times worse then a hangover. "I gotta g-go." Puck flew forward as he made his way to the trees.

Karofsky shot up from the ground, shaking off the leaves and dirt off. He lifted his head up to be greeted with five teenagers.

"Thanks man," the tallest of the group said.

The line backer shook his head. "No problem Finn." Karofsky snatched the crisp hundred bill out of Finn's fingers.

"Why'd you want him to phase?"

"None of your business. Your part is done, now leave." Finn said sternly.

Karofsky shook it off and motioned his boys over. "Easiest part is done. Hardest is for you." He stated. "Gonna take a lot to control that big boy."

"How did you get him to transition so fast?" The other one said beside Finn.

Karofsky stopped and shrugged to him. "I think he already was in changeover I was just the cherry on top. He was bickering with this one girl before I approached him." Karofsky nodded to the five and exited the conversation with his friends.

"Hey!"

The five turned around to Karofsky.

"This means nothing. When we come face to face again, you'll now what I'll do. Especially if you know who finds out."

"You're heard." Finn nodded stiffly.

"What now?" another member of pack asked.

Finn stared into the trees with a blank face. "We wait," he said as a horrific yell entered the night sky. Another moment went by before a ear piercing howl was heard.

Finn looked up from the ground. "We have our alpha boys."

* * *

**So this is a new story... yeah.**

**If you didn't guess, they're wolves! Yup :)**

**Follow, favorite and comment! When I get enough I'll upload another chap, my love :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Over Night**

**Chapter Two**

* * *

"Thanks for the ice cream and the tiger, Sam," Rachel said. "I'm really thankful for what you did. I am really sorry about what Noah said-

"Don't worry Rachel," Sam replied with a small smile.

Rachel sat in the passenger seat of Sam's huge jeep. Ryder had caught a ride home with one of his other friends after they finished at the Diner. "Tell Ryder that it was a pleasure to meet him," Rachel told Sam as she unbuckled herself.

Sam nodded. "I'm sure, he'd say the samething." Sam held the steering wheel in his hands tightly while Rachel gathered her things from the floor of the jeep.

Rachel pulled open the door and leaped down from the high jeep. "Thanks again, Sam" she dolefully said.

"No problem Rach. If you need anything just give me a call, alright?"

Rachel nodded lightly to the ground and sent Sam a weak smile before closing the door. Sam finally left after Rachel entered her house and closed the door. She dropped her purse and sweater on the floor making her way to the kitchen where a note lay.

_Rachel, _

_Left for work, be back before the end of the month._

_Money's where it's usually at._

_Be good._

_-Dad and Daddy _

It was the first week of September. She'll be alone for about a month. She's been home alone longer. Rachel turned off the kitchen lights and dragged her lion up the stairs to her bedroom.

The whole house was unpleasantly warm. She fled to the windows in her room and cracked them open. Taking to the bathroom, Rachel got ready for bed and brushed her teeth and did everything else that bedtime called for. After cleaning herself up from the fair she surrendered to her bed with a blanket. It was too hot to sleep with the comforter and sheets. Rachel clicked her lights out and positioned herself on her bed and lay awake.

An hour passed before she finally felt her eyes go blurry but, a sharp howl made her heart beat speed up. Rachel switched sides, throwing her arms around the tiger Sam had won and within a couple minutes she fell asleep.

It was Saturday and Rachel woke to a cold room. She breathed in the fresh air but her throat protested with pain. She swallowed and felt the light sting at the back of her throat. Her hands felt around her for her phone. Zero messages. Maybe it was time for her to call Noah. Rachel glanced at the clock and saw the single digit number. Puck would still be asleep and even though she hated him right now she wasn't going to disturb his sleep.

The Jewish girl got herself ready and made breakfast. Noah would usually come by after waking up to eat whatever food Rachel had made so, she made extra. She dished out the food onto a plate and placed it in the microwave for him. He never showed.

The clock rang two, meaning it was two in the afternoon. Even though Noah loves sleep Rachel knew he wouldn't sleep past twelve. When the little hand reaches the seven, Rachel pulls out her phone and presses 2, her speed dial for Noah.

It rang exactly twenty times before finally going to voice mail. Rachel called five times and not a single time did she hear Noah's voice on the other side.

"-again I'm sorry Noah, for whatever I did," Rachel sorrowfully said into her phone. This was her seventh time calling, now she knew he was ignoring her. When she called it would ring for a minutes or forty seconds to twenty seconds, each time directing to the voice mail. She threw her phone against the floor and brought her knees to her chest.

Breathe Rachel. He just needs space.

So she gave him space. For the rest of Saturday and Sunday she didn't call or text. But an unexpected wolf sat in the middle of her porch. The little stuffed creature was set directly in front of the door and perfectly sitting up.

Rachel didn't know why the peculiar animal was on her deck. She didn't think much of it at the time, and it faded away from her importance.

When Monday started approaching Rachel began to freak. Puck hadn't returned her calls, he din's do anything.

Monday morning the school campus was buzzing with students when Rachel stepped on school grounds. Each football player with a Letterman jacket caught her eye, tricking her that it was Noah. And Noah? He wasn't at school period. Rachel also noticed that the Police squad wasn't there either.

Sometime that day Rachel pulled Jake aside. "Where is he?" she asked his brother.

"I don't know Rachel," Jake said honestly. "He called mom early Saturday morning that's it. That's all I know, Rach."

Rachel let go of her grip on the Freshman and sighed. "I'm sorry Jake. I just, feel that this is all my fault."

Jake blew out air from his mouth. "I'm sure it isn't Rachel. He just has a lot on his plate now, you know with him taking all of Finn's positions. He just needs sometime to breath. He'll be here tomorrow." Jake gave an encouraging smile to Rachel.

Rachel agreed with him. Noah just needed some time on his own for a while.

Except both of them were wrong. He never showed at school or any other day of that week. He followed in Santana's footsteps. But Rachel didn't see the pattern he had with the other members of Finn's pack.

The weekend was here and Rachel's throat had gotten worse through the whole week. She spent that week doing home remedies to try and speed up her sickness but nothing worked. Her phone called the Puckerman resident a couple times that weekend but all she got was Jake telling her Noah was fine and needed space.

Monday was finally there and Rachel walked through the doors of McKinley only to be slapped so hard she thought she was going to die. Santana, Tina, and now Noah? There he stood by his new locker with his new locker buddies.

Puck turned as if he felt Rachel enter the building and locked eyes with Rachel. His eyes were powerful that she had to blink a couple times under the intimidation. She finally had enough courage to look back up to see him tear his eyes away from her. Puck faced the floor and turned his attention back to his new friends. He smiled at them and shook his head at what they were doing and hoisted his bag over his shoulders. He slammed his locker shut, causing Rachel to flinch. Puck lead the five down the hall, he was their leader.

Rachel couldn't take it. It was too much for her to handle. When the six of them turned the corner, Rachel turned from school and fled. She ran and she ran, until she ended up on main street. The tiny Diner on the corner comforted her as she ate her sundae slowly. The cold ice cream was doing nothing for her swollen throat but she didn't care.

Rachel ended back at her house. She felt nothing at that point, she didn't know if she was suppose to feel broken, angry, or relived? She knew that she felt relived because Puck wasn't dead somewhere. She also knew she was angry at him, and there was plenty to be mad at. But why did she feel broken? To feel broken about someone you have to like them.

Rachel liked Puck.

You have to care about them.

Did she?

You have to love them.

Had she? Maybe as a friend, but nothing more.

Her feelings were screwed up and bouncing off the wall, emotions practically raped her. She'd cry her eyes out at the betrayal of her friends. She'd start screaming and pulling at her hair at the anger they caused her. She'd laugh at how pathetic her life was. And it was a constant cycle that she went through for that week.

Rachel didn't attend school for that whole week of September and let her emotions play out at home.

Mr. Shue and Ms. Pillsbury even called to check up on the brunette that played hookey the whole week.

"I'm fine, Mr. Schue just have a really bad cold." Rachel stated. She did have an amplifying cold that was at moment worse then her pain.

She doesn't know how she did it. But she was sure it started by flipping the channels. Rachel stopped on the old movies channel and took in the sight of Marilyn Monroe on her T.V. The Prince and the Show girl was what was showing and somewhere between the movie she had fallen asleep.

_Rachel sat helplessly on the Forrest floor, cold and weak. She could feel her tears running down her face and the musky smell in the wind. How had she got here? How had she got so low in her life? _

_But then when she thought of the forbidden a light appeared from the horizon. Now she was sitting on a red velvet chair with a chandelier over her head. And there standing before her was Marilyn Monroe in all her beauty and smiled at Rachel. _

"_You've been going through a rough patch, yes?" she asked in her smooth, sweet voice._

_Rachel was star struck. Was this real? She only nodded to Ms. Monroe and looked down._

"_My dear," she giggled and lifted Rachel's head. __"This life is what you make it. No matter what, you're going to mess up sometimes, it's a universal truth. But the good part is you get to decide how you're going to mess it up.__ Girls will be your friends - they'll act like it anyway. But just remember, some come, some go. The ones that stay with you through everything - they're your true best friends. Don't let go of them. As for lovers, well, they'll come and go too. And baby, I hate to say it, most of them - actually pretty much all of them are going to break your heart, but you can't give up because if you give up, you'll never find your soul mate. You'll never find that half who makes you whole and that goes for everything. Just because you fail once, doesn't mean you're gonna fail at everything. Keep trying, hold on, and always, always, always believe in yourself, because if you don't, then who will, sweetie? So keep your head high, keep your chin up, and most importantly, keep smiling, because life's a beautiful thing and there's so much to smile about.__"__Bent over and kissed Rachel on the forehead_.

At an instant she disappeared along with all her beautiful possessions. Rachel lay still on the couch as she thought of her dream. Her eyes landed on the junk food scattered around her and she let a shaky breath out. That was the last time she was eating junk food.

Her dream had meant so much to her though, was she just going to sit around her house and mop around because she lost some friends and a boyfriend? There was a lot out there in the world-heck a lot in Lima and Lima was grain in the sand compared to the joys in the world. Rachel shouldn't be sitting in her house feeling sorry for herself!

She looked at the time on her phone. Two o' clock in the afternoon on a Saturday. Sitting in her junk food made Rachel question her food products in her kitchen. First she threw all the junk food that she didn't need into the trash. When she had accomplished her task, her kitchen was empty. She didn't have enough money to buy food and pay for the house. She needed a job. Going through a list in her head, Rachel settled on the Diner on main street.

Making herself presentable Rachel heads out of her house. Entering the world again in a new view had Rachel appreciating the little things. That she had a roof over her head and that her neighborhood was so caring towards her and her family, even though some did not believe in gay marriage.

The new Rachel made her way up town to the diner and since seeing life in a new light she had arrived fast. The bell rang once Rachel entered the small diner.

"Hey Rachel," the waitress said. She remembered her name.

"Hi, June," she said with a smile.

"Here to eat honey?"

"Not really- I was more hoping for a job?"

"You're timing couldn't have been any better. One of our waitresses just quit today-you could start now, if you're up to it?" June questioned her.

Rachel was taken back, at the offer. Maybe this new life is a good thing. "That would be great! thank you, June."

June smiled sweetly at Rachel. "You're welcome sugar, go grab an apron and wait that table over there." June motioned to the couple.

"Thank you again," Rachel stood awkwardly before finally taking June into an embrace. She hurried to the counter where Rachel pulled on the half apron and took to the table.

It's Monday and Rachel sits on her couch with Sam's phone number in hand and her phone in the other. Rachel had no school because it was a teacher work day meaning no school for the whole district.

After a couple minutes debating about it she pressed in the numbers and pressed send. It rang once.

"Hello." It was Sam.

Rachel swallowed her lump in her throat. "Hey, Sam. It's R-

"Rachel!" He pepped up. "How are you?"

She laughed silently, it's been awhile since she laughed. "I'm fine. How are you?"

"I'm alright-Hey a couple of my friends and I are going to the lake, you want to come?"

Rachel paused. "Yeah, sure."

Sam laughed making Rachel smile. "Okay than, I'll pick you up in, twenty minutes. How does that sound?"

She nodded while saying, "yeah. Do you need directions to my hou-"

"Nah I remember where you live," Sam said carelessly. "I'll see you in a few."

"Bye." Rachel ended the call and sat. She still had the smile on her face as she got herself ready. She slipped on her bathing suit on and then her clothes over it. Her bag was filled with lake essentials.

There was a knock at the door. Rachel looked out her window as she rubbed sunblock on her skin. Sam's large jeep was parked on the curb. Grabbing her bag on her way out the door, Rachel hurried down stairs.

"Hey," she greeted when she opened the door.

"Hey," he responded with a grin. "You look nice," Sam complimented. "Ready to go?"

Rachel nodded as she slipped on her flip flops. "Yeah."

Sam courteously took the bag from Rachel and lead her to his jeep. "Here, let me help you." He placed the bag in the back and lift Rachel into the jeep.

"Thanks," she mumbles as she buckled herself in.

He smirked in return and shut her door.

Rachel watched as he had no problem getting into the jeep. Sam just jumped right in and started the jeep up and took off.

"How've you been?" he asked her as he turned off on a dirt road towards East.

"I've gone through something traumatic, recently," she spoke.

Sam turned to Rachel for a moment but focused his attention to the road.

"I got through it though. Realized that there's so much more out there." She gazed out the window in front of her and smiled lightly. "That doesn't matter now."

Sam caught her eyes and gave her an assuring smile. He parked the car next to a Range Rover, that Rachel was oddly familiar to. The blond helped Rachel out of the jeep and walked with her to the lake.

Rachel noticed a couple of bright colored tubes in the water with people laying on them. Beach towels lined the ground with boys sitting on them.

"Samster!" a boy called from one of the beach towels. He got up from the ground and ran over to Sam. "Hey man," he embraced him with a half hug. "Hey Rachel," Ryder said.

"How's it going Ryder," Rachel politely said.

"We're just doing what we're doing," He nodded to his friends along the shore.

"Come on I'll introduce you to gang." He looked to Sam and pulled Rachel to the bank. "Hey man, this is Rachel." Ryder hit the guy on the blue towel.

The guy removed his sunglasses and looked up to Rachel. "I know Ryder, we've met."

Rachel recalled remembering the Range rover. It belonged none other, Jesse St. James.

"How are you Rachel?" Jesse asked as he shifted his hands outward for Rachel to shake.

New beginnings. Rachel beamed to Jesse and accepted his greet. "I'm fine, how are Jesse?"

Jesse shrugged simply. "Okay," he said to Rachel. "How'd you find our secret place?" he asked.

"Sam's new friend," Ryder told Jesse and sat next to him.

Jesse nodded his head in understandment. "Ahh, quarter back Sam?"

Rachel turned her attention to Sam who was talking to another friend of his a couple feet from the three. "He nice," she gently said.

"Evans is more than nice," Jesse chuckled as he placed the sunglasses back on his face.

Rachel turned back to Jesse giving his a questionable look.

"It's good to see you again, Rachel." Jesse gave her a smile and looked out to the lake. "Glad you met Sam."

"Hey Rach, this is Kurt," Sam introduced the porcelain boy next to him. He wore jean Capri that were rolled up with a plain t-shirt and sunglasses over his eyes.

"Hi, must be Rachel Berry. Heard a lot about you. Kurt Hummel." He also stretched out his arm to Rachel for a hand shake.

Rachel smiled at what Kurt said. And Sam stood stiff beside Kurt after his comment. "Nice to meet you, Kurt."

"You like Broadway?" he questioned her seriously.

Rachel laughed slightly and nodded. "I have dreams of going to New York."

Kurt squealed as he tugged Rachel to his chair and umbrella. The two of them talked and talked and with an thirty minutes Kurt had decided that Rachel was his new best friend.

"That's Karofsky." Kurt pointed to the big guy sitting in the back of his truck with another guy. "And next to him is Sebastian." Kurt played with his sunglasses. "They're best friends." He nodded as he flipped through his magazine. "Just like Sam and Ryder."

Rachel observed them, especially the bigger one, Karofsky, He kept making eye contact at Rachel but would tear his away. "Who are they?" Rachel motioned to the girls in the tubes.

"Brittney and Sugar." Kurt informed her. "They're besties forever." he yawned out. "Sugar belongs to Artie." Kurt directed Rachel to the two guys sitting passing a ball back and forth. "He's the one with blue shorts. The other is Rory, he moved here from Ireland." Kurt blew a bubble from his gum as he popped it he said, "As you can tell Rory and Artie are best friends like Sam and Ryder and Karofsky and Sebastian."

Rachel sat comfortably on her towel as she inspected Sam's group. She noted that she had seen all of them at some point, during rival sport games. Brittney and Sugar both were in cheer leading and in volleyball. All the boys we're apart of the football team and basketball. All were in Vocal Adrenaline. They were picture perfect in Rachel's eyes. The clique every person desired to be in.

The sun was setting and the girls had finally been dragged from lake by Artie and Rory. Artie threw Sugar over his shoulders as Rory did the same to Brittney. Rachel watched the boys play football on the sand with Sam as the quarter back even Kurt and Jesse played. Kurt informed Rachel that he was the school's kicker for the football team.

Karofsky and Sebastian made a fire for all of them and they all sat warmly by the fire.

"Hi," the blond girl said. "I'm Brittney, nice to meet you Rachel."

Rachel smiled back and took the girls hand and greeted her. "Nice to meet you too."

"I'm Sugar," the smaller of the three said beside Brittney. "You're very pretty Rachel."

Brittney agreed as she nodded her head. "Would you like a blanket?"

Rachel responded and Brittney gave her a blanket to cover herself up.

"Well," Karofsky said letting his eyes wander to Rachel. "I'd just like to welcome Rachel to our little pack of friends." He raised his plastic cup. "Rachel."

The rest laughed at Karofsky's joking around. "Rachel!" they finally said.

Sam sat next to her as he nudged her with his shoulders. "You're apart of us now," Sam chuckled. "You can't get away now."

"Even if you try!" Artie shouted into the night with Sugar giggling on his lap.

Jesse spoke next to Kurt. "I was trying to warn you to run away from these idiots." Jesse joked dryly.

They all laughed again and Rachel couldn't have thought of a better thing to do than this.

"I should have brought that blanket with me," Rachel said. "It's freezing!" she told Sam as the two of them walked away from his friends.

Sam stopped walking and shrugged out of his jacket and placed it over Rachel. "Here." he sighed as he placed it over her.

She smiled and thanked him for the sweatshirt. "Thanks for inviting me today. I needed this," Rachel breathed out as she took in the stars.

"It's nothing, I think you made today even ten times better for everyone." he snickered as he thought of Kurt. "I sure haven't seen Kurt that happy. He's never met anyone who wants to go to Broadway."

Rachel beamed in the dark as they continued to walk. She coughed suddenly remembering that she had a sore throat.

"Sounds bad, Rach. Have you seen a doctor?" Sam asked concerned.

Rachel shook her head even though he couldn't see. "It's just a sore throat, it'll go away after time."

Sam let out a breath. "I have this juice that helps sore throats. I use it when I feel a cold coming during football season. You want some?"

This is just what she needed. "Could you?" Sam agreed. "Oh thanks so much Sam. I've had this since the fair." A week ago. When Noah sided with Finn and his pack.

The two walked back to the fire and saw that some of the people had left.

"Karofsky, Sebestian told me to tell you that it was a pleasure to meet you and hope to see you soon," Sugar told Rachel as she folded her towel up and threw it in Artie's car. Sugar wrapped around her arms around Rachel and squeezed. "It was a pleasure. See you soon."

"Bye Rach." Brittney waved to Rachel. "Sorry we have to leave so early. Sugar and I have a game tomorrow."

"It was all nice to meet you guys."

The three got in Artie's car and sped off.

"I've got to run too," Jesse told Rachel and Sam. "It's good to see you again Rachel." Jesse kissed her cheek and ran to his Range Rover.

Kurt slide into Rachel's view with his bag by his side. "He's my ride." Kurt nodded to Jesse. "He's my best friend out of the group like the others," Kurt whisperd. "I hope to see you soon, Rach." He gave her hug when Jesse honked his horn. "I left my phone number in your bag," he whispered to Rachel. Kurt made his way to the Ranger Rover and yelled once Jesse honked again. "I'm coming St. James!"

Rachel laughed and turned to Sam. "You have wonderful friends."

Sam shrugged. "_We_ have wonderful friends," Sam smiled down to Rachel. "Ready to go?" he asked.

"Think so," she sighed happily as she swung her bag back and forth.

"Lets go then."

"We're heading out now," Sam yelled over to the fire.

"Bye Rachel!" Ryder and Rory said.

"See you guys!" she waved to them.

Sam put his hand on Rachel's back as they walked to his jeep. He kept his eyes on edge of the trees. He helped her into the jeep and shut the door. The jeep started and they headed off towards Lima. They passed the Carmel school and it wasn't too long until they entered the McKinley district. On one side of the road was the town and the other was the woods. Up head was a boy, young man walking across on the edge of the road.

Rachel noticed that Sam stiffened. She recognized the guy, it was Finn. He had no shirt on and just basketball shorts on. She kept her eyes locked on him.

"A friend of yours?"

"Sort of," Rachel answered him.

Sam's jeep pulled up on the curb and shut the engine off.

"This has happened twice."

"What?" Sam asked confused.

"You taking me home, me thanking you for what you did. It's the second time."

Sam flipped on the lights to see Rachel's face. "Rach, I don't mind. If I told you the truth, I actually like doing this. Picking you up, hanging out, taking you home."

Rachel's eyes caught Sam's and she just nodded to him with a smile. That's all she could do. She opened the door and got out wordlessly.

"Rachel." Sam called before she shut the door. "This weekend?"

She agreed and closed the door. Like the first he waited until she inside before he left her house.

* * *

** A/N: Hey babes! Thanks for the feedback! Made my week feel even sweeter. Also, I'm sorry that this had a more of an Evanberry feel to it, actually I'm not... Haha, I love Rachel and Sam, too. But Puckleberry is ENDGAME, in the story!**

**Chapter Three _sneak peek:_ Then when he thought he was going to die, die on the forrest floors his eyes caught something. His skin started to move, he felt like worms were crawling around him. Suddenly little pricks started growing from his skin. Hair?**

**If you lovelies review, the next chapter, might be uploaded sooner! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Over Night**

**Chapter Three**

* * *

His heart was beating furiously as he entered the trees. Soon he didn't hear the screams of children but the wind through the trees causing the leaves to rattle against each other. He gripped a tree as he balanced himself and moved on but fell in the dirt. His hand held his stomach, he was afraid if he let go all his contents would spill over and to the ground.

_Crack _

Puck turned around at the sound, but saw nothing. But it was unclear and hazy, his vision was not at it's best.

_Crack_

He did a full turn and found nothing unusual. His attention turned to his legs, that were limp and useless, and caused him pain every move he made.

_Crack_

He finally determined where the breaking sound was from. Another _crack _repeated and he witnessed with great horror, the break of his right arm. The sound was the breaking of his bones. His legs first, now his arms, each killing him with agonizing pain. He felt his back jerk forward and he concluded his ribs were following; it produced a noise that was unpleasant and ugly to his ears, like fire crackers going off simultaneously.

He couldn't dare himself to breathe in. But the pain was unforgivable that he screamed out, "Ahh!" and muffled it by turning his head into his shoulder.

His body was cold and trembling, numb and weak, there was nothing to do but lay in the dirt. When he thought he was going to die, die on the Forrest floors his eyes caught something. His skin started to move, he felt like worms were crawling underneath his skin. Suddenly little pricks started growing from his skin.

Hair?

He was abruptly on all fours and he let out a ear splitting howl into the night. He ran. He was confused, angry. He didn't know what he was or what was going on but it was bad. The cool air hit his face as he darted further into the woods. He saw every tree, every log, every bush that was ahead of him. He even smelt the foul odor in the air, a dead carcass lay beside the trail.

He smashed into a tree before delivering another intense howl. He heard all the animals near by scatter at the sound of his growl. A deer ran out in front of him, frightened by a towering animal. He let a low gnarl come out of his mouth as he viciously lowered his head at the animal. Ready to prance on the tiny thing, but something hit him to the floor.

The same mutant animal as he was, growled in his face, splattering saliva on his face.

_Get off of me_! he ordered.

The smaller of the two backed away from him and lowered his head.

_What the hell is going on?_ he snarled out.

_Noah-_

_What the fuck? _Puck yelled. _What the hells happening? _His heart beat shot up again causing him to lose patience and composure. He was ready to bolt again when the thing before him shrunk.

_Puckerman!_ the guy shouted.

"_Finn?!_"

Noah Puckerman couldn't believe what he just viewed. The thing, coated with hair, sharply transformed, before Puck's eyes.

_Whoa, cover you're self up man_! Puck thought loudly.

Another voice came from within his mind. A woman's voice. She laughed out causing Puck to flinch in shock.

Puck looked around him and saw in the shadows of the trees, stood another thing. He heard her breathing and heart beat pounding away in her chest.

"Puck," Finn called out.

Puck drew his head down to Finn and huffed out a breath in his face. There was so many things he could do to Finn at this moment and Finn would be completely helpless.

_Focus Puckerman_!" The girl's voice said.

_Santana?! _Puck's head darted back to the thing in the shadows. _What the hell's going on?_ Puck backed away from the two and flew through the trees only to be tackled by the Santana-thing.

_Concentrate Puckerman!_ she told him with a growl in her throat. The wolf backed off of Puck and stood behind Finn.

"Come on Puck, don't do anything you'll regret."

Puck snickered darkly in his head. _Just like old times._

Santana growled at Puck once a again.

"Calm your heart beat and we'll talk this over," Finn tried.

Puck tried. Then his mind was all over the place, a mile a minute. Finn betrayed not only Puck, but Rachel and his heart pounded harder and his rumble in his chest grew.

_Oh no you don't Puckerman!_ Santana thought but Puck had already jumped over her and Finn and made a run further in the Forrest.

"Fuck!" he heard Finn cuss. Then he heard him in his head again.

_Puckerman relax!_ Finn roared loudly and Puck felt his wolf form stop. _Calm!_ he ordered again.

Puck let his wold breath as he stood still.

_Now,_ Finn stopped in front of him. _Look behind you._

Puck stood on the shoreline of Lima lake. The moon reflected off the water and Puck saw himself for the first time. He moved left the wolf moved left, Puck moved right the wolf moved right.

He was a fucking wolf?

Puck felt himself fall to the ground. He was naked on the wet sand of the beach and he saw Santana's wolf chortle.

Finn threw a pair of shorts at him. "Put these on."

Puck did what he did and slipped them on.

"Now are you ready to listen?"

Puck nodded his head at Finn. Noah was exhausted with all the shit he had just gone through, he gave up trying to fight.

* * *

"You're the true alpha," Finn finished.

"Huh?!" Puck freaked out as he jerked back. "But you just told me you were the alpha of the pack?"

Finn shook his head. "You're the true Alpha. Your father had it in his blood and passed it down to you and your brother-

Puck had had enough of this. "So your telling me that my old man gave this thing to not only me but my brother as well? What the happened to leaving money behind for your children?!" He stood from the log he sat on and paced in front of Finn.

The rest of the pack circled the perimeter, keeping the outsiders away and their new Alpha in.

"Wait! What about my sister? Will sh-

"No," Finn cut in with a shake of the head. "The first born always has a wolf gene. Second born slim chance, third born? Not a chance."

"So my brother might not get the gene?" Puck asked.

"Fifty, fifty chance."

"This is fucked up!" Puck pulled his mohawk as he kept pacing back and forth.

"Calm yourself Puckerman," Finn grimly said to Puck.

"Yeah, yeah." Puck waved it off as he steadied his heart.

"So what about this imprinting shit?" Puck asked when nothing else was said.

Finn sighed. "Imprinting is the most tragic, painful and beautiful thing someone can go through."

"You imprinted on Quinn," Puck said with new found knowledge. "That's why you left Rachel for Quinn, because you imprinted on her fucking best friend!" Puck growled at the hurt Finn had caused Rachel.

"It's not a decision anyone of us choose! It's fate," Finn snarled out. Noah was upsetting Finn's wolf by disrespecting his imprint. "Or it's suppose to be."

"Can't you hold it back, block those feelings?" Puck asked with real interest.

Finn shook his head. "No. It can't be done. When you imprint on someone it's magnifying. When she is gone you feel her, her pain, her happiness, is inside you. When she's gone you want to be with her, like you are being pulled to her. It's fate."

Puck stayed still as he looked to the ground. "You tried to fight it."

Finn removed his gaze from the lake to Puck. "Yes." He paused. "I loved Rachel, I tried to fight it so bad for her, but I couldn't because Quinn became my everything while Rachel became second."

Puck shook his head again. "You hurt her so bad, you have no idea-

"I know," Finn cut in. His gaze that was then locked on the ground looked up to Puck, "And you're going to hurt her so much more. That's why you can't see her, talk to her, nothing."

"What?!" he replied. "Are you crazy?! She's going to go over the edge! She needs me!"

"Puck you have-

"Screw this! I don't have to listen to you, I'm the true alpha! I don't have to do what you say."

"Puckerman settle down!" Finn shouted to Puck. Puck went calm and bowed his head at Finn. "You are only alpha when the present alpha gives it the okay-

"Then I just won't join this stupid gang than! Goodby-

"Puckerman stop and listen!"

Puck stopped when the alpha voice took over his body and his wolf had no choice but to obey him. He turned to Finn and waited for him to continue.

"Noah you are the real alpha and you are going to be the alpha. And for Rachel, you have to do what's best for her. If you start a relationship with her, what's to happen when secrets start to get bigger and harder to keep from her? When something goes bad _they_ always go for the ones we love and when you imprint there's nothing you can do to stop it."

He knew this was for her protection. It was the right thing to do, but he didn't feel like doing the right thing. But his inner wolf felt obligated to follow the wolfs ways, even if Noah didn't have a say. By what Finn had told him, he was from a long line of strong superior wolfs, Puck felt he had to pick up the role his father left for him.

If he didn't, would that mean for his brother? Would Jacob would be alpha?

Finn also said Jacob is bound to alter into a wolf, but when he does, will he be beta?

"We'll give you space to sort out what I have just told you, but eventually you'll have to link with the pack."

With that, Finn merged into the shadows of the night. His new found powers gave him the ability to hear everything within a one mile radius. The soft pounding against his foot told him that the rest of the pack were still running the boundary of the trees; making sure no non supernatural being wandered into the area. Noah knew he wasn't trusted with his strength at the time, he had only been a wolf for a total of 45 minutes.

All the information and commands Finn told Puck slowly started to bubble up his anger under his skin. The burning sensation began to settle in his core, his pants started to get heavier and faster, he tightened his fist til it started to shake, and before he could register what he was doing, he was a wolf once again.

Pieces of fabric sprinkled the ground. He finally realized how hulk felt when his clothes, shredded apart and how extremely frustrated he must have felt.

_I feel for you, hulk._ Puck thought.

_Please tell me you're not thinking of comic book characters at a time like this? _

_Santana? Is that really you? _

She huffed. _Sure is Puckerman, who would of thought my ex-boyfriend would be my alpha. _

Puck heard a distance away, a snigger come from an animal. Santana. Puck had come to the terms that he was going have to man up and become the leader of this group no matter what. Jacob being apart of it, was what scared him the most.

_Shit. _He thought. _What am I going to tell my family? _

_Just tell them you're going through your period. Worked for me, family doesn't even question it._

_Yeah, that might work, the only problem is that I don't have a fucking uterus, Lopez! _

_Whoa! Calm down big boy! _Another voice added to the conversation, supplying Puck's anger with fuel. It was Mike Chang. _Noah Puckerman! Alpha, Alpha, Alpha. _

_I always heard that Puckerman was a animal in bed, but I didn't think it was literal. _Yet another wolf a few meters away from Puck. Matt Rutherford.

Mike laughed, his whole wolf form stumbling over his own paw. He busted through the bushes with Santana and Matt by his side.

Mike has a light grayish color to his fur with. Leaner, compared to Finn and Puck, but if Puck had to guess, he'd say he's one hell of a runner.

_I bet Rachel knew before us, that Puckerman was a wolf. They've been shagging-_

_Shut it Lopez! _Puck growled through his teeth.

Ooh_ Santana got the alpha angry! _Matt said much like a child. He rubbed up against her, chuckling into her brown-reddish fur.

Santana tried her best to keep from talking back, against the alpha voice but her wolf pushed harder. _Now we know his weak spot! Rachel,_ She sang out Rachel's name, trotting around Mike and Matt.

_Guys. _A voice spoke up in a low voice. _We shouldn't be doing this to him. _Blaine Anderson. His small wolf shyly walked into the clearing with his head bowed, afraid to make eye contact with their new Alpha, or soon to be.

_I am standing right here! Stop talking as if I can't hear you! _Puck shouted in his mind.

_Rachel, Rachel, Rachel... _Santana continued strolling around her wolf pack members with her tongue hanging out, showing she's happy.

Puck had had enough. He pranced onto Santana, taking her down to ground and pinning her. _I said to stop, all of you! _He roared, sharp teeth showed as a rumble from deep in his chest grew.

Santana whimpered under her leader, her eyes connected with Puck's. There was authority shinning in his eyes and clouded over with fury. Santana's weak eyes could only take so much before she shut them, and balling up into the ground, frightened by the power she witnessed.

Noah jumped from Santana, circling her carefully, before facing the others. He was startled to see them bowed and silent. All three males and another wolf lay and hang their head to him.

_What are you guys doing? _ His voice still held it's dominance and rage still at the edge.

_You're the Alpha now, you just showed the pack that your wolf doesn't take shit. You basically kicked me off my ranking. I'm Beta and have to comply with what you order. _That was Finn. His voice was shaken up and he spoke as if he was baffled.

What ever he had with Rachel was no more. At that moment he knew he had a new responsibility that was unavoidable. He thought he was making the best choice for Rachel and himself.

* * *

"So..." Puck trailed off once he had emerged back into his human form. "What-how- what exactly is a wolf's purpose?"

Finn scratched his neck, slightly behind Puck's figure and the other four trailing behind the two. "Let's head over to my place, we'll get this all sorted and situated."

Finn's house didn't change much,actually nothing changed, if Puck checked he's pretty sure his gum he stuck under the table one summer day is still there.

"I like, what you've done with the place, Mrs. Hudson," Puck awkwardly said to Finn's mother. It's been a year and a half, since he's been in the Hudson's' house. Mrs. Hudson resembled the same lady as before and Puck smiled.

"Good to see you, Noah," she replied as all the other pack members scurried up the stairs.

"alright," Finn stated as he slapped down a map of Lima in front of the pack. "This is our property, Wolf property, also known as Puckerman property." Finn snuck a look to Puck and saw a frown, but he didn't urge Puck to talk. "And this," he drew a circles around an area outside of Lima, the opposite side of the lake, "Is Evan property-

"Another pack?" Puck questioned, his hand on his chin observing all the notes Finn had written on the map, some time ago.

"Not exactly-

"Vampires," Santana answers bluntly.

"W-what?!" Puck stands from the table.

"Wolfs' design is to protect the people of Lima, from them..." Finn nodded to the map, meaning the vampires of the Evan property.

"They actually kill people, for food?"

"Well, these ticks haven't," Finn bit into a sandwich he had, observing the map closely.

Mike flops onto the bed, picking up another sandwich. "They're harmless," he spoke, food flying from his mouth.

"But highly annoying and know it alls," Matt scowled out. "We were built to hate them," Matt shrugged when Noah gave him a strange look.

"There's ten in the assembly; eight guys and two girls, they all have their partners with them."

"Partners?"

"Like how we imprint, well they have soul mates too. except theirs is more of a brotherly, sister way. It's their other half, and when they are together they fight stronger."

"Do they have a leader? Like us?" Puck snatched a sandwich from the plate.

Finn nodded. "His name's Sam Evan."

* * *

**A/N: Ooohh, kind of a cliffhanger. Thanks for the feed back last chapter means a lot, babes! So how do ya feel about this chapter? REVIEW, FAVORITE, FOLLOW! **

_**Sorry no sneak peek for chp 4. :(**_

_****_**Again if you review, the next chapter might be uploaded sooner... **


	4. Chapter 4

**Over Night**

_**Chapter Four**_

* * *

"Lopez!" Puck hollers. He saw her roll her eyes and stopped eating her meal. "Get your ass to the land, and do your runs!"

She pouted, a silver lining of evil reflecting in her eyes. "But I just sat down to eat my ri-

Puck shifted his stare to a glare at the Latina. "That can wait, right?"

Santana reluctantly nodded. Her body was out the door a second later, muttering things in Spanish, that Puck was sure was about him.

Puckerman eyed the piece of meat that lay before him, sending pleasing smells to his senses. Ever since transforming into a wolf, his cravings for meat heightened, also his mental state of emotions, as to his sexual cravings.

Finn explained to Noah that the changes were comparable to puberty. And Noah wasn't in the mood to be talking about the 'awkward stage' that he has to undergo once more. Nor did he have time to act on the emotions, he rarely had time to eat; how was he suppose to deal with his sexual urges? He pushed all that to the back of his mind, just like the rest of the topics that he thought were useless.

"You have the night shift, you know that, right?" Puck informed Mike.

Mike's head perked up, his mouth coated with the sauce of the meat. "wath?" He choked down the remaining food he had in his mouth. "I have a date with Tina tonight!" He cried.

Mike's behavior didn't seem to effect Puck's sensitivity. His firm look didn't alter, even when Mike gave him a puppy look-ironic, if you think about it. "Tina knows what's the arrangements of the gang, she'll understand." Noah shrugged.

"Hey!"

Both the males in the Hudson's kitchen lifted their head to see Matt walk through the door. He just switched duties with Lopez. Puck confirmed that Santana is running the outskirts of Lima.

"Yes! Ribs!" Matt squalled happily. "Hey-there's a party tonight!" he spit bits of meat across the tables. "We should go! Party it on up! Get our freak on!"

Mike shaked his head, "We really need to get out, this wolf shi-" Puck gave a low growl, at Mike's ignorance to the wolfs' traditions. "stuff." he corrected himself and sheepishly bowed his head at his alpha.

"Puckerman especially," Mike notes, wiping the flavor off his lip. "He need to get laid."

Matt grinned, a thought popped in his head. "Maybe Rachel will be there!"

Noah overlooked the first comment and played with his food. The second one? It didn't settle well... His chest hummed with uncontrollable temper, eyes flickering from wolf to Noah, and his fists trembled.

That was the thing the rest of the pack found amusing and interesting to them. Noah was pretty in control when it came to his anger, but once a certain brunette's name was uttered, and in any shape or form of offensive, all hell broke loose.

Puck's body steadied itself, he stayed still. "You just bought yourself a week of night runs, starting tonight. Go tell Santana she's off the hook."

Mike and Matt's eyes stretched open in stupor, well Matt's was.

"Now," the supremacy in his voice, compelled Matt's form to float out the door without another word exchanged. He had switched duties with Santana for nothing, because he was back to his same run.

The dancer, bit his lip. "That was a bit-harsh," Mike said about the remark.

"It was," Puck admitted with a sigh. "But he needs to get in some hours any way, he's the weakest out of the group at the moment."

Mike had nothing else to say, so he left it at that. And he knew not to question the head of the pack.

* * *

"We have a gathering with the vamps, in about two weeks, for encounters they've had with outsiders and we like to tell them when we have a new piece of the pack." Finn said to Puck.

Noah only nodded. He wasn't listening to be quite honest, he didn't really care at the moment about supernatural shit. His mind was pondering off about how his first day back at McKinley would result into. He hadn't been on campus for a full week, trying to adapt to his knew lifestyle.

Puck didn't really care about how his grades were or how they would be affected at that moment, but there was something or someone, who he cared about. Everyone knew who that someone was: Rachel Berry.

Her missed and ignored calls filled his call list, and her texts packed his phone full. He was doing the right thing, right? She'd just get hurt in the end, and secrets were not things you based a relationship on, and that's what he'd be doing. He was doing the best for her and himself.

Puck just had to convince himself he was.

The student body gradually became aware the Noah Puckerman that sauntered on to McKinley, was not the same Puckerman as before. Not only did he shave his Mohawk off, he also lost his signature smirk he wore, and a dark, ominous, cryptic secret was hidden behind his hazel eyes.

Students who were unfortunately crowded around Noah, kept their head hung to the ground once they got a glimpse of his unholy eyes. They all kept their distances, knowing something wasn't the same and would never be and no one tried to change it. His future was already written, since he became the leader of the anomaly, ignored teenagers of McKinley.

Once Puck and the rest of his brothers, and sister emerged into the school the gossip had already spread like a wildfire. The bunches of students flung to the lockers, breaking the mob in the hall into two. They all had the idea that there was something abnormal about the six teenagers and they wanted nothing but to be avoided from the rest.

"Get your stuff were moving your locker into Jacob's," Finn quickly said to Puck.

Puckerman really had nothing to put in his new locker but old, stale food and trash. By the time he went to the other hall a clean locker awaited him with his new locker buddies staying for the welcome party.

The halls were mustering together with teenagers, when the first bell rang.

First he sensed something in the area, something that was strong, powerful. Then a familiar smell of berries hit him like a wave. He turned from his locker, fusing his eyes together with chocolate-brown ones.

Rachel. She did not look well to Puck. She may have needed another days rest; her hair and outfit looked together, but not her physical features. He could feel her body tense and her heart pounding away in her small chest. She blinked furiously looking to the ground, scared? When she did look up Puck had torn his eyes away, focusing on the important thing.

His hand didn't mean to slam it so hard, but he had underestimated his new strength. The locker door closed with a bang and so had he. He made his way down the hall balling his hands in fists. Puck looked over his shoulder once more, to see Rachel had fled.

Glee members and teachers contacted Rachel, on behalf of Puck. He begged them not to mention his name, he just wanted to know if she was 'okay'. According to the others she was and was caught up in a bad cold at the moment.

He persuaded himself that she was 'okay', even though deep down he knew exactly what she meant by, 'okay'. Puck had been the one who knew what she thought about the pack, and how she felt. He just pushed all that deeper down and shut that emotion off. And told himself that it was for her own good, she'd be thanking him later.

She had a piece of him and kind of knew his secret. The wolf he presented Rachel, on her own deck. She had a part of him, the wolf was almost identical to his own and that's what he was, a wolf. She just didn't know.

* * *

"What's the object of this game?" Puck asked, genuinely interested about the game they made up. Puck identified the intense focus, Santana was displaying on her wolf's face. Her tongue slightly slipping from her mouth. Her razor-sharp eyes squinted with sharp concentration at her opponent.

Finn sat comfortably away from Santana with the somewhat the same expression. His wolf stayed extremely clam and quiet huffs were exiting his nose.

All six members of the pack waited for the Evans, Puckerman gathering to begin. For some reason the vamps thought it was acceptable to be 'fashionably late' to a meeting. Both Mike and Matt fell asleep. And Blaine was off in his own world, by the flowers.

"To think of a number," Santana muttered.

"If you thought about it, wouldn't the rest of us heard it be now?" Puck questioned.

"Well... you have to focus on a number, but not think about it, until one of the players fucks up and thin-forty two!" Santana blurted loudly, leaping up from her spot.

"Damn it!" Finn expressed, falling to the ground. Dirt flew up and settled on his fur.

Matt yelped in fright from his nap, beside Santana. "Forty two vampires! Where!" He grumbled, squatting in a fighting position.

"That way spot! They went that way!" Santana had muddled out of her wolf figure and managed to pull on her clothes. She pointed south, directing Matt to the 'vampires'. "Spot go get them boy!" Santana cheered once the half asleep Matt bolted through the trees. Spot's what the Latina called Matt, her puppy dog.

Puck chuckled from his place. "Wait do you hear that?" He jumped from his spot and scrambled to the edge of the Puckerman property. The line that divided the Puckerman from the Evans was the Lake of Lima. Clear on the other side was a ball of light and the smell of smoke, it came from a restricted area, meaning it was _them_, the vampires.

Only four figures illuminated the beach, all men. Then there was five in the tree lines, Puck's ears picked up every bit of it.

"Somethings happening," Finn concluded. "Mike go find Matt, Santana and Blaine, you stay in the shadows and wait for the two to get back before approaching the assembly of vampires, they know we're here. Puck, we have to get to town for the mates," Finn said with extreme balance and calmness.

Noah's wolf was going to protest at Hudson's sudden impulse to order the pack along, but this seemed like it didn't happen often. He nodded to him, letting him know that he gave the okay for Finn to order around the group.

But before everything could be set in stone a blood curling scream entered the air, and not from their side of the land. The vampires. The voice sounded oddly well-known to Puck's ear...

"Another wolf," Blaine whispered in his mind. Flashes of students McKinley blinked through his mind, until one settled into each others.

"Azimo?" Santana huffed. "Aww shit!" she cursed. "I have to deal with seeing all of you naked, now him!" She scowled, her teeth glowing in the night. "I'm gonna need some Clorox to disinfect my eyes after this!"

Finn spat at Santana, "Shut up, Lopez! Did it ever occur to you that seeing you naked is even worse because when you turn into a wolf you tend to grow hair like crazy and you don't seem to shav-

Puck only needed to snarl to shut the two of them up. Santana bowed her head and went to the back of the group.

"What the hell is he even doing over there?" Puck demanded. "Finn, go circle Lima, if Azimo starts to fled into town," Puck instructed Finn. "Mike go find Matt-

At a distance away a voice spoke, directly to them. "Your wolf won't settle down."

"We can get him to calm himself. Do we have permission to go over boundary?" Puck said.

There was a muffled conversation, trying to keep quiet as possible. "Yes."

* * *

"Clorox! Please, I need some Clorox!" Santana moaned from behind Puck.

Puck mentally snickered at the pain, naked Azimo was causing her. Azimo was quite a handful and Puck got a glimpse of what Finn had gone through five times with the others. Calming them, getting them to shift, explaining, dealing with the after math, and explaining again.

Puck could only say he got to step three with Azimo before he passed out cold, which was funny to Puckerman. The tough line back passed out like a pussy. Ha! He chuckled again at the shit the others were going to give him when he woke.

"The images burned into my mind!" Santana hissed, hitting a small tree down.

"Will you shut up, Santana!" Noah called behind him. "You're not carrying a naked three hundred, linebacker on your back!"

Santana got a clip of it in her mind and linked it to the packs mind, all cracked into laughter, a howl sending into the night.

"All go home and call it a night!" Puck said, giving his members a break from the routines. "I'll take Azimo to Hudson's, alright?" He could see Blaine happily skipping from his wolf form to his human form and the others responding with happy responses.

"Finn get some clothes from his house and meet me back at your place."

Finn accepted the demand and shifted out of his wolf.

Santana changed back into her human and was immediately by his side, leaning into Azimo, whose heart rate was quickening.

"Welcome to the pack!" She barked into his face and ran into the night.

* * *

**A/N: Oh Santana... Thanks all who reviewed the last chapter, it meant a lot to me! I am trying to upload every Wednesday and Saturday for you guys! Hooray! **

**Important: I am debating to if I should change the rating to M for later chapters, because I have an idea. Tell me what you think. And I have other questions, I need answered, but if I ask they could spoil later chapters. So, if you want to have a say in upcoming chapters PM me and I will send you the questions. **

**And I know there are mistakes and there was a ton in the last one, because I just uploaded after I finished typing it. **

**Chapter Five or Six _SNEAK PEEK:_ Noah knew that Sam sensed he was on the beach. Every single pore oozed with anger, he was loosing patience like nobody's business. "Evans!" He roared from the opposite side of the lake. "Get your vampire ass over here!" Puck screamed from the shoreline, pacing back and forth. Sam was confused. Scratch that he was hella confused by the McKinley's student. Sam's eyes repelled bewilderment, how did Noah Puckerman know he was something unnatural. "You gave her your blood!" Puck's voice thundered out. Sam's**** eyes stretched with awareness, but it was too late. Noah had lost his control in front of Sam and he knew he was in deep shit.**

**REVIEW, FAVORITE, FOLLOW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Over Night**

* * *

**Monday. **

Puck staggered around the room, oblivious to the fact that he had a naked Azimo on the floor and couple broken ribs from the night. He stepped forward, to the light switch, when he went tumbling over something and smashed into a dresser.

"Fuck," a voice echoed through the dark room.

Events of the night flashed through his head and registered the person on the floor was and the room wasn't his to call his own. A groan entered the rooms air. Finn.

"How you feeling man?" Puck questioned to Azimo in the black cloaked room.

"My heads pounding, and my body aches like fuck," He cursed out and emitted a moan, as he rolled around on the floor.

Noah could sense Finn's urge to say something. "What is it Hudson?"

Finn hesitated to reveal what's on his mind; he would be questioning Puckerman's power as leader of the pack. "I think maybe we should start monitoring Jacob," He responded.

"My brother?"

Finn nodded in the dark, but he knew Puck understood him. "Yes. Azimo was a handful, and if Jake is anything like how you were, we should make sure he doesn't snap in public."

Puck took in the information Finn was giving him. The hint that his brother had any day to turn, but he couldn't. Not that soon. Puck was eighteen and Jake? Merely fourteen, Freshman. Jacob had better things to do at the age, like discovering girls, party's, sports, and forbid Puck for saying it but, school.

"You think he'll turn soon? He's only fourteen?" Puck asked anxiously.

"Well, taking in the fact that there is _something _near Lima, that is not wolf or Vampire, I say with confidence that the wolf gene is kicking into gear. Only a matter of time before the other Puckerman turns, to take his rightful place as Beta of the pack."

"You got to be fucking kidding me?" Puck groans dragging his hands down his face.

"Sorry, man." Finn tried his best to comfort his friend, but in the end just got pushed away.

* * *

It's been two weeks since Puck had an actual genuine conversation with the petite Jewish girl. And he plans not to have one soon. The longer he stays away and avoids her, the easier it would be to forget her and let the two of them move on with their lives. But unfortunately for Noah, she keeps popping up in her mind at the most inappropriate times.

The day commenced with a good start for the pack. Puck arranged a new meeting with the vampire assemble, he was feeling a rush of leadership. He wouldn't admit to his members that Mama Puckerman packed him his lunch. His favorite to be exact. The day was headed in what Puck though was only good. That is until he arrived to school and the say slipped to good to complete shit. It always starts at school right?

"Hey mutts!" Puck called out to his group of friends/brothers and one sister, but Santana's more of a pain in the ass to Puck.

The rest nodded to their leader, talking amongst each other. "Rachel's been gone for about a week now, do you think she'll show up today?" Tina whispered to Santana, trying her best to exclude the conversation from Puck.

But did they forget that he was a fucking wolf and the alpha with heightened senses? "She has to be here today," Noah picked books from his locker and eyed the two friends from behind his locker. "She used all her sick days last week." He looked to Tina with the answer to her question.

Tina widened her eyes slightly and held back her gasp. "Oh, well that's good," she mumbled and excused herself from the group once Puck's eyes were too much for her.

Santana watched Tina scurry down the hall with amused eyes. "Shouldn't have done that," she chuckled under her breath gently. "Now she won't see you the same now."

Puck shrugged, disconnecting his stare from Tina. "Sometimes she annoys me, doesn't take what her boyfriend is serious, the power we hold." He shook the compulsion to ramble on further and flicks his eyesight to the opening of the hall.

A small brunette walked through the doors, but not just any brunette. Rachel Berry. Something about her brings Puck to stare intensely at her. Her smell is different compared to what she had smelled like the week before. Her scent was something he couldn't explain; it intoxicated him. Not breaking his gaze, he shoved Santana into the locker, to get a better look at the Jewish girl.

Rachel's hair was gathered in a ponytail, exposing her neck, amplifying her scent for Noah. She brushed past the teenagers in the hall with a hint of a smile playing on her lips. Her body was showed off in a pair of jeans and a simple t-shirt with a bird pattern on it.

Puck couldn't move, he was frozen in his place. She was different. Something clicked in his brain. A new door opened and he viewed Rachel in a new light.

Was this what imprinting felt like?

Clear on the other side of the hall, a group of hockey players forced their selves through the hall, slushies in hand. Puck spotted them, but physically couldn't move. What was wrong with him?

"Matt!" He grumbled to the football player whispering to Blaine.

His head lifted instantly at the strength and alarm in his voice.

"Stop them."

Matt sent a look behind him at the hockey players, before stepping out into the mix of students.

"Hey there, Berry!" The one with a mullet, called to Rachel. A smirk played on his devilish lips, he actually looked like one because of his red hair.

Rachel gasped as she noticed the overflowing bright slushies they had stuck in their hands. Her eyes flickered to the cup then to his eyes.

Puck prayed that Matt would get there faster. The group watched from the lockers, frowns on all their faces.

"Scott," Matt warned, an edge clearly heard behind the warning.

The hockey team stood still watching as Matt started to mutter threats under his breath at the team. They're about to laugh it off until Matt locked eyes with them, something swirled behind his pupils, mixing and spinning into something the team rather not dip into.

Scott, the leader, tore his eyes away from Matt and backed away. He sent Rachel a smirk and let it fall as he connected sights with Noah Puckerman. His once smirk unravels into a frown and confused eyes.

Rachel stood frozen, squeezing her water bottle firmly till the cap of the bottle came flying off. She calmed herself before searching for her lid.

The scent of the liquid in the bottle wafts to Matt s nostrils. It's fruity, but there's a pinch of something unknown; what would be a kick to a human. The smell rung warning bells into the the wolfs mind as he rushed away from her side. He scrambled to Pucks side as he told his alpha what his noise picked up. After the last word is uttered, Puck's face is stoned to a scowl as he removed himself from his pack.

"Rachel," he said, just behind a a shout.

The rough voice pulled Rachel out of her thoughts. "Noah?" She questioned, eyebrow raised and mouth curled into a light smile.

Her perfect voice caused him to freeze at the pleasure it gave him. "Rach," he said, using her old nickname.

Rachel's smile widened each step Puck made towards her. "Hey," she said,

Puck pulled his lips into a line as the hash smell of the drink in the bottle hit his nose. He almost gagged, swallowed it down. "What you got there?" He got straight to the point. He directed Rachel's attention to the drink in her hands.

Seriously? After two weeks of no communication from the boy standing before her, and the first thing he asked is 'what's the beverage she is currently consuming?' Really?

"A energy drink of some sort," she replied, with a firm, forced smile.

Puck nodded, trying his best to stay entertained with the conversation, but he just needed to know where she got it from. "Where did you get it from? Might get some myself." Myself, Puck's ass. If he had the liquid he would burn the juice.

"Sam, Sam Evans. You know the guy we met at the fair?" she drew out, watching the strained expression he held turn into an unreadable face.

"S-Sam Evans?" He manged to say with out as much venom as he would have. Puck's hands clenched his fists tightly and pulled them under his armpits and crossed his arms in front of his chest to avoid Rachel's questioning.

Rachel nodded. "Yeah."

"Do you know what's in it?" He said through clenched teeth.

Rachel glanced at the bottle. "No, why?"

Puck nodded. "Just wondering." His inner self began to disagree with the next question he was about to ask. Noah chewed on the inside of his mouth until the taste of blood hit the back of his throat. "Why you hanging with a Carmel?" It came out bitter and urgent; not what Puck imagined it to sound like.

Rachel knitted her brows together and frowned. He did not just say that to her? She was beyond done with him at the point. She still stood in her spot, frozen by his words. Rachel shook out of the phase and blinked multiple before glaring up to Puck. "Sam thought it would be a good idea to be around some friends," Rachel said, leaning into Puck's body; she tilted her head to the crook of his neck and said, "You know since, I happened to have none at the time." She whipped her head away from Puck and turned on her heel down the empty hall.

"Rachel!" He yelled once he realized that she was getting away from him. He had to run to catch up to her, then he sped walk next to her as she navigated the halls to her locker. "Look," he started and ended his try. "I'm- just having some-" he cut himself off and flung his head back in defeat. "Look, stay away from Sam."

That made Rachel halt in the middle of the hall. She turned to faced Puck. "Why should I?"

Puck wanted to strangle himself. There was lots and lots of reasons she should stop communication from the Evans'. "He-" he stumbled with his words. Puck couldn't say he was a horrible creature that sucked blood from innocent mortal people, like herself. "He can't be trusted, Reich." He sighed, that was true. Never trust a vampire. "Believe me."

Rachel gawked at me and held back a gasp and raised her eyebrows, shocked. "Believe you?!" She said with disbelief.

"Yes!" Puck drew out the word. "I'd never lie to you, and trust me, I'm telling the truth when I say the Evans' are bad-

"Trust you?!" She laughed sarcastically. "Since you never lie to me tell me," she began, "Tell me why you missed a week of school and then when you saw me you just completely ignored me?" Rachel held back the lump that was forcing it's way up her throat. "Huh? Tell me the truth?" She grasped her hand and held it over her mouth, not allowing the cries to escape her lips.

Puck shot his head down, discomforted with the subject of those weeks. He could not tell her his biggest secret, their biggest secret. He shook his head slightly, eyes planted into the floor. "I can't" he mumbled.

Rachel backed from Puck carefully, throwing her head down, like Pucks. She calmed her whimpers, "Just tell me. You can tell me anything, right?"

Puck risked a glimpse to Rachel and right away regretted it. Her eyes rimmed with tears and her bottom lip quivered lightly. He again shook his head, telling her he wasn't going to. "I'm sorry, Rach, you nee-

"Don't," she advised with a hand signaling Puck not to continue. Her brown chocolate eyes were hidden behind her eyelids as she breathed heavily. "Please."

Noah let her stride out of the hallway as he watched with a sad frown on his lips.

"What are we doing about this?" Finn asked behind him.

Puck flew into a fighting position; crouched lower to the ground and head lining up with Finn. "Shit," he cussed. Puck composed himself, letting his limps go limp. "I fucking don't know." He hissed out, colliding into the locker. He sighed once then picked his body from the locker, walking past Finn. "I'm going to go talk to Evans, now," he told Finn. "Alone." Finn paused in his spot, turning to walk back into the building.

* * *

Noah Puckerman faintly saw their bodies interacting with each other as he barged through the the Forrest. It was dangerous not only for him but the humans. A mortal could catch a second of his beauty and then everything would be screwed. That however wasn't even near his brain.

Their smell hit his nose, like a brick wall. He shifted with one person in mind, Rachel. He hailed through the treeline, only in basket ball shorts. Puck detected Sam at the far end of the beach, with his other vampire friends.

Who even goes to the lake on a Monday?! Puck growled in his mind.

Noah knew that Sam sensed he was on the beach. Every single pore oozed with anger, he was loosing patience like nobody's business. "Evans!" he roared from the opposite side of the lake. "Get your vampire ass over here!" Puck screamed from the shoreline, pacing back and forth.

Sam was confused. Scratch that, he was hella confused by the McKinley student. Sam's eyes repelled bewilderment, how did human Noah Puckerman know he was something unnatural?

"You gave her you blood?!" Puck's voice thundered out.

Sam's eyes stretched with awareness, but it was too late.

Noah had lost his control in front of Sam and he knew he was in deep shit. Noah Puckerman was the new powerful Alpha. Sam witnessed Noah transform from a human into a full on hairy beast. Sam's body slapped onto the sand with the fury animal on top of him, the dogs personal chew toy. He felt two gashes on his face from the wolfs claws, and slowly the wounds healed.

By then his friends handled the wolf and Sam scrambled to his feet. His eyes darkening with rage at the sight of Puck disrespecting his family. He climbed onto the wolf, locking his neck from air.

"Sugar!" He ordered the small girl who was sending daggers at the wolfs body.

Sugar knew what she had to do. She leaped onto the fur and clamped down her nails into the neck of the wolf.

Puck wailed, lifting his head behind him to catch the eyes of a vampire. Noah flicked his head behind him, disconnecting Sam from him and clomping his teeth into Sugars tiny body. He then sent her flying towards the lake. He chortled once he watched her splash into the water. The alpha separated himself from the gang of vampires and hunches down in a protective stand, growling faintly.

Sam heads the group, deep frown playing on his trouty lips. "Puckerman!" he said. "I gave Rachel my blood to help her cold." He nodded, and continued. "She wasn't good. You abandoned, with no one."

this wasn't helping Puck one bit. He growled, showing this was not heading into the right direction.

"Just calm yourself."

Puck's eyes clouded with human and soon sunk into his hazel eyes. His wolf form shrinking into a human.

"We'll talk about this at the meeting."

When Puck hoisted his head and body up, the beach was cleared. He was alone and naked.

* * *

**A/N: So sorry for not updating this. It's been like a month since the last chapter, but shit went down when I was gone. Internet was turned off, fights, no time... But enough of my excuses. THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS! :D**

**Here are some questions you might be wondering about**:

**Did Puck just imprint of Rachel? _Nope. He won't. _**

**Is this based off Twilight?_ Sort of. I got inspired by twilight because I hate twilight and how it all went down. It pissed me off that Jacob imprinted on Bella and Edward spawn_. **

**Is Rachel now a vampire, since she drank Sam's blood? _Nah man, she won't even become a vampire. _**

**Will Rachel and Puck ever be together? _Uh yeah! This is a Puckleberry endgame! Just can't have them be a couple all of sudden, filled with love and them randomly making out. Gotta keep it interesting. _**

**Is Rachel going to be a supernatural being? _undecided. But not a vampire. haha no no no._**

**Now since no one answered any of the questions I asked about the future of the story, I shall be making the decisions. Haha!**

**Chapter Six: BE PREPARED! WITH MAYBE TISSUES OR ... something...**

**ALERT, FAVORITE, REVIEW!**


End file.
